Such a blasting device is described in US 2006/0021410 A1. This device is provided for blasting the blade root and the side of the blade platform of a turbine blade which faces the blade root. For this purpose, it has a blasting cubicle which is provided with an insertion opening through which the part of the turbine blade which is to be blasted can be introduced into the blasting cubicle. Furthermore, a mounting is provided, which fixes the turbine blade in the inserted state. The mounting is provided with seals which, from the outer side of the cubicle, seal a gap which is formed between the blade platform and the mounting.
A significant problem when blasting turbine blades is that the dust which is created in the course of this can escape from the cubicle and can get onto the ceramic coating of the blade airfoil. As a result of this, its function and service life is negatively affected.
With the previously known device, seals are provided in order to prevent the escape of dust from the chamber. The seals are fastened at the bottom end of the mounting and so are designed for sealing the gap on the cubicle's outer side. However, this construction does not offer sufficient assurance that the cubicle is closed off in an altogether dustproof manner.